


You Get to Unwrap It

by DaisyDooooo



Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas sex?, December 2020 series, F/M, dousy, idk how to tag this, just implied, there’s not really any smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Daisy has a more...private present ;)
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: A very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036848
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	You Get to Unwrap It

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 14!! This kind of idea has been in my head for months and I thought “why not make it Christmas?” So now this exists. I also wrote this while watch Adapt or Die and that was an odd experience. Anyway, I’m delirious cause it’s one a.m but have fun. I hope you enjoy!

The night was winding down, it was late after all. It had been a very successful Christmas Day. Everyone had received great gifts and shared laughs. Right now, with smooth Irish cream flowing through her, Daisy was making subtle bedroom eyes at her boyfriend from across the room.

Daniel leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his broad chest, having a pleasant conversation with Mack and YoYo. He had on a dark green knit sweater that was rolled up to his elbows. _God, that should be illegal,_ she thought, _men like him shouldn’t be allowed to roll their sleeves up._

She sontered over to him with as innocent a smile she could muster. He kept talking but lifted one of his arms so that she could stand comfortably under it. She wasn’t really focused on what they were saying, they were talking about work, _typical_.

Daisy reached up and placed a kiss on his jaw. He smiled down at her and returned it with a kiss to her temple. He took in her scent, she smelled of egg nog (lightly of booze) and of Christmas trees.

Daisy was in no way drunk, but she was fueled enough that desire had settled in her low belly and that Daniel looked better to her than normal (which was saying a lot).

“Let’s go home,” she whispered hotly into his ear, “I have another gift for you to unwrap.” He shifted at her words and looked up nervously at their friends, who seemed to be caught up in a similar moment.

He turned to face her. Cupping her face and burying his fingers in her hair, he pulled her into a fierce kiss. When he pulled away, she looked around the room, in shock from his boldness. “Yeah,” he nodded, “we should go home.”

They gave quick goodbyes before rushing out the door and getting home as quickly as they could. As soon as they were on the other side of their front door, Daniel attached his lips to her neck. Daisy let out a moan causing the corner of his mouth to perk up against her skin. She felt a hand reach for the hem of her sweater and she swatted it away. “Hey!” she chastised, “I told you I have one more gift for you to unwrap.”

Daniel smirked and reached for her again. “Daniel,” he hummed in response, “I’m going to go change. Why don’t you get us some champagne and wait for me on the bed?” She escaped his tight grasp and basically bounced to the their en-suite bathroom.

Daniel’s stomach shifted in anticipation as he walked into the kitchen to do what Daisy had told him. He entered their bedroom with two champagne flutes and the whole bottle for good measure. He sat down at the foot of the bed. Yellow light was visible from under the bathroom door, and he could see her shadow moving about in there.

She was taking longer than he expected so he decided to pop the cork of the bottle and pour himself a glass. He made a refreshed sound as the bubbles slid down his throat. “Chief?” he heard a seductive voice behind him.

He turned around and his jaw fell to the floor when he saw her. She was wearing a white lingerie set, looking like she hopped right out of a late 40s pin-up magazine.

“You like it?” she spun in a circle, bouncing around flirtatiously, “It’s old timie.” Daisy had spent hours researching what the undergarments looked like in his day. She thought it would be fun to give him a little taste of his time.

He reached for her hip, wrapping his fingers around her and pulling are closer to inspect it. _She was wearing a garter, God, she’s perfect,_ he thought, still having said nothing out loud. He snapped the garter strap against her thigh, causing a giggle to shake her stomach. “So, do you like you present?” she prompted.

He kissed the white lace covering her belly button. “I must have been very good this year.”


End file.
